Right Now
by HoNdeR
Summary: She couldn't believe in her eyes... later on, he tries to apologize. But are things really the way she thinks they are? Or is it... NaruHina Song-Fic, R&R for your own sake :P If you know me, you know you'll like it


**A/N: The idea for this one... just poped up in my head when I was listening to said song... which I happen to listen a lot lately ^^ So I just couldn't resist to write down a song-fic. **

**WARNING: Some language here (Though not sure if this is worth mentioning whatsoever)**

**Hope you like this, it's now how I usually make my song fics ^^**

**Disclaimer: Why the hell do I have to write this? Who is stupid enough to sit and write fanfiction when he owns any of Akon's songs or Naruto anyway? Damn it, idiotic rules... anyway, I don't own neither Naruto nor Akon. Satisfied? "coughSadistscough"  
**

_**Right Now**_

Their company just wasn't enough… the whole world wasn't enough, not now, maybe not ever. She let herself nearly snicker in the irony. How long had it been? Maybe a month… yeah, she had lasted a whole month...

As they kept walking, she let herself reminisce what had happened, how it had happened, so her heart would break all over again, so the pain would come back, so that she would teach herself a lesson…

_Flashback_

They had been together for nearly a month now. And things were going so damn well. So well, that her soul flied in a cloudless sky, even though the weather outside was rainy. She loved rainy days, especially when she could just snuggle closer to him… see a movie, tickle each other, talk, kiss, sleep in each others arms…

She doubted heaven existed up there. For she already had it down here.

Her hand reached inside her pocket and caught the metallic item. Taking it out, she smiled at the bronze key that had once given her a whole new life, a life away from her family, away from the fear… and into what she was right now.

The key to his apartment…

They lived together now and she was more than excited of being back after a whole week. She was supposed to return two days later, but things had gone better than she expected. So now… she was back earlier, ready to give him a surprise. She had seen a light coming from the window of his room, he was probably watching TV. She smiled to herself once more, for if he had messed up the apartment again, she would make him clean it up… and if he resisted, her two little friends that she called 'hands' would kick in with some Jyuuken moves.

She turned the doorknob after unlocking it. The door did a cracking noise like the doors in horror films do when they open. She made a mental note to oil it sometime…

Placing her umbrella in a small metallic box they had next to the door, she silently closed the door behind her. Walking on the tip of her feet, she approached the door to his, or theirs, bedroom.

Then she stopped, as she heard something that nearly shuttered her whole world…

Moans and rugged breaths could be heard from inside the door. She shook her head. Was it what she thought it was?

"Yeah… yeah… more!" she heard a woman's voice yelling from inside. Her eyes widened as she prepared to ram the door down… and maybe commit murder.

That bastard… the fucking bastard… here goes to waste everything… her dreams, her life, everything. How could he do this? He had told her so many times that he loved her and now…

He was shuttering it all, right in _their _bedroom. Her hand quickly reached for the doorknob…

More moans came from inside. And then everything stopped… silence befell on the room…

"I love you" she heard the same woman's voice saying loudly enough. Her hand clenched the doorknob even more…

"I love you too" she heard a male voice now saying. It sounded like his voice… though it seemed more rugged… no wonder, how would your voice sound if you have just had sex?

Yet it wasn't his voice that did the work. His words… those three words… they shuttered her whole world, as if Itachi was using Tsukuyomi on her. Or even worse.

Her grip on the knob lessened as she felt her body giving away. No… it wasn't true… it couldn't be true…

She wouldn't confront him. Not now. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing her face filled with tears… not now…

She run back to the door, her footsteps far more audible now. She heard someone gasping from behind the bedroom door. She had accidentally enhanced her hearing with chakra… stress isn't a good friend at times. The tapping of feet… no, he would not see her… not now.

Opening the door, she vanished in the rainy night…

_End Flashback_

She hadn't seen him for two weeks since then. She hadn't seen anyone, for that kind of matter. When her father managed to convince her to go out again, leave the mansion for at least a little, she had seen him…

His face had lighten up when he saw her. He run towards her, as if nothing had happened. As if he had done nothing… that grin on his face…

Hypocrite…

How she wanted to drive a punch in his gut right now… he had asked 'What's wrong'? You are wrong… you are the most wrong thing that I ever saw… how could she ever hope that he would really love her? How could she be so foolish?

She had only slapped him…and run away once more.

A tapping on her shoulder…

"Hey, Hinata! We're here!" said an overexcited Sakura. For what reason, she had no idea and neither did she care. Now that she noticed though… her whole group of friends had a similar expression and posture, chatting happily. What was going on? It wasn't the first time that they came to this bar… maybe it was because of this new singer that was making a premiere today, but how exciting can that be anyway?

Her life was miserable right now… she paid little mind to anything whatsoever…

Next thing she knew, they were all sitting in a round table…

Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino… all her friends were here…

Ino and Sakura where as usual, chatting about their boyfriends… said men having quite different conversations.

Shikamaru was having a weird and maybe too intellectual dialogue with Shino… something about Chicken and if they could live without a head, as the 'Running-like-headless-chicken' phrase commented.

Sasuke on other hand, was having a rather childish debate with Neji, both wearing stupid smiles on their faces…

"I'm cooler" "No I'm cooler than you" "No way, I'm ten times as cool as you'll ever be" "I'm cooler than ice" and so on and on they kept on.

Lee was yelling something about the power of youth and how youthful their gathering here was… the usual.

Tenten was shining a kunai and if she was correct, she would soon throw it at Lee… oh well.

Choji was eating, as always. He had picked a snack on the road and was now observing his friends, like she did anyway. Or at least as much as he could observe with this mountain of food in front of his face.

Where the hell did he put all these?

Everyone's talking came to a halt as the lights went duller. This new singer was up and ready to show himself as it seemed…

Applauses and the noise of clapping hands echoed throughout the bar-restaurant as a soft piano music started playing…

The curtains slowly opened…

**It's been so long…** the last word echoed…

**That I haven't seen your face**

**I tryna be strong**

**But the strength I have is washing away**

The music was sad, appealing to her mood. The words… the voice… wait… she knew this voice… it seemed too familiar…

**It won't be long, before I get you by my side**

**And just hold you, tease you, squeeze you**

**Tell you what's been on my mind**

This was Akon's song… a famous singer from the west… she had heard a few people listening to it… yet the man that sang it… his voice was so familiar… she managed to look up.

Her eyes went wide when she saw who it was. His eyes had been on her from the very beginning of the song… those blue orbs were on her all the time. Now, their eyes met, as her incredulous lavender gaze tried to believe that it was indeed him…

**I wanna make up right na na na**

**I wanna make up right na na na**

**Wish we never broke up right na na na**

**We need to link up right na na na**

**I wanna make up right na na na**

**I wanna make up right na na na**

**Wish we never broke up right na na na**

**We need to link up right na na na**

It was him… his eyes averted from hers as he started singing the chorus, his wild golden hair glittering in the light of the store… no… don't look at him Hinata… don't let him fool you again…

**Girl I know**… the last word echoed once more

**Mistakes were made between us two **your damn right about that… though it was his mistake.

**And we show our eyes that night even said some things weren't true**… hypocrite…

**Why'd you go… **a small pause

**And haven't seen my girl since then,**

**Why can't it be the way it was? 'Cause you were my homie, lover, friend**… you made it like that, face the consequences.

Her eyes were tearing up by now… why was he doing this? He didn't love her… why was he going through this? His voice was good… so audible… such a pleasure to hear… No, don't let him lure you…

**I wanna make up right na na na**

**I wanna make up right na na na**

**Wish we never broke up right na na na**

**We need to link up right na na na**

**I wanna make up right na na na**

**I wanna make up right na na na**

**Wish we never broke up right na na na**

**We need to link up right na na na**

She didn't know if she hated him anymore… how can you hate someone that sings such truth…? He was looking at her the entire time, his voice even, not losing a note. He had worked on it the way he did everything… the hard way.

Why was he doing this? Didn't he love someone else? She had heard him…

**I can't lie  
[I miss you much] **she heard a second voice saying…

**Watching everyday that goes by**

**[I miss you much]**

**Till I get you back I'm gonna cry**

**[Yes I miss you much]**

**You are the apple of my eye**

**[I miss you much]**

**I can't lie**… I know you can't… his eyes spoke everything…

**[I miss you much]**

**Watching everyday that goes by… **ironic… did days past? She thought it was years…

**[I miss you much]**

**Till I get you back I'm gonna cry… **Did he know how many tears she had already shed…?

**[Yes I miss you much]**

**You are the apple of my eye… **may be an Orange… yeah.

**[I miss you much]**

**I wanna make up right na na na**

**I wanna make up right na na na**

**Wish we never broke up right na na na**

**We need to link up right na na na**

**I wanna make up right na na na**

**I wanna make up right na na na**

**Wish we never broke up right na na na**

**We need to link up right na na na**

Damn… blond… baka… she wiped a tear from her eyes, unbeknownst to her a small smile having befell on her features… she noticed his own smile though.

**I want you to fly with me…** to the skies… and maybe beyond…?

**[Want you to fly]**

**I miss how you lie with me… **she graved so much for that warmth…

**[Miss how you lie]**

**Just wish you could dine with me… **he was a terrible cook, unless it came to ramen.

**[Wish you could dine with me] **her smile widened a little…

**One that would grind with me… **she may be the only person in the world that could withstand his character… **[Say that one that would grind with me] **and love him for it…

**I want you to fly with me…**

**[Want you to fly]**

**I miss how you lie with me**

**[Ohh miss how you lie]**

**Just wish you could dine with me**

**[Wish you could dine]**

**One that would grind with me**

**[Ohh one that would grind]**

**I wanna make up right na na na**

**I wanna make up right na na na **a second voice was singing alongside with him… making it…

**Wish we never broke up right na na na**

**We need to link up right na na na**

**I wanna make up right na na na **even better than it already was…

**I wanna make up right na na na**

**Wish we never broke up right na na na**

**We need to link up right na na na**

And the song ended, the music echoing for a little as Naruto lowered the microphone. The bar was filled with claps and cheers from everyone as the man of the night bowed low. She just noticed the black costume he wore… a formal costume… it was the first time she saw him in a formal wear… and it was… strange, nonetheless.

He slowly approached as her friends themselves clapped and applauded him, even Sasuke. Yes people, even Sasuke.

"You know, Hinata-hime" he said as he kneeled before them all. She couldn't help but have that smile on her face… for every thump of her heart made her think that the respective… umm organ, would fly out anytime soon. Gross…

"That night…" he started with a wide grin gracing his face. Why did he have to recall this now? And why the hell was he grinning anyway?

"That night, I wasn't at home at all"

……

……

……

"Uh…?" was all that escaped her mouth as she incredulously looked at the blond man. Was this an excuse or something…?

"It's just that Kakashi-sensei's TV was broken, so I let him see a movie of his on our own, since I would be out with Sasuke and the guys anyway that day." He said as he took a thinking expression, a finger on his chin.

So… it wasn't Naruto the guy she had heard… when the guys had told her that Naruto was with them all along, they were speaking truth… not trying to cover him up.

Now's who's the baka, Hinata…-chan?

It wasn't Naruto… it was the freaking television! And that freaking porno Kakashi must have been seeing! That was why she had seen the television on that night from the bedroom window!

And Naruto had done all this… only to apologize for something he hadn't even done…

Okay…

She leaned closer to him, giving him a peck on the lips. Her heart fluttered… she had missed his lips…

She leaned back, only to see him grinning like an idiot he sometimes was. Then she sat up from her chair and headed outside.

Everyone looked at her with a… curious, to say the least, expression.

"Umm… where are you going, Hinata?" He asked, standing up from his kneeling position.

She turned to smile at him "Just need to arrange something" and with that she left the bar…

Naruto shrugged and went on with the next song he had in schedule. If he knew Hinata well enough, and if he knew that smile well enough, someone… was in deep shit.

XxxxX

The next few days, people could usually see Hatake Kakashi roaming the streets slowly like a ghost at nights. Why?

Let's just say, that a lavender eyed angel had suddenly turned into a demon… a demon that devoured all his porno books, movies, posters and boxers… though why did she destroy the boxers, he had no idea. And now, he couldn't fall asleep…

Because… let's just say once more, that said lavender angel had smiled at him sweetly and… explained plainly what would happen if he got near their house again. She had stretched one finger and then used two fingers of her other hand to resemble a pair of scissors and then resemble a chopping motion, as if she wanted to cut said extended finger…

He knew full well what that meant.

And now, he couldn't sleep…

For his dreams were always haunted… by an enormous pile of burning orange books…

XxxxX

**A/N: Fin. Please review, or else this "Angel" might come find you and... if Kakashi is any example, you know what she'll do :) **


End file.
